Computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, smartwatches, etc.) are ubiquitous. Much of the functionality of computing devices comes from applications. Sometimes applications can include malicious instructions that can damage a user's device and/or files. To identify malicious applications, it is sometimes necessary to compare an unknown application to a known malicious application. If the applications are the same or similar enough, the unknown application can be identified as a malicious application. application user.